Unknown
by RosaNeraVolturi
Summary: Dramione, subject to change because my plot bunny is fickle! Draco has turned to the side of the light... Or has he? Read and find out! Must have 3 reviews before putting up next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, I had to revise this, I'm trying to make it fit a little better into the Half Blood Prince, ergo, changes. I try not to do this- ever, but I did. Deal with it!**

**All characters belong to the sadistic goddess, J.K. Rowling, I make no money off of this, no copy-right infringement intended, DON'T SUE!**

Prologue

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place." Harry popped out of the Floo.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said as she ran over to hug him, "How are you?"

"Good, where's Ron?" He asked pulling away.

"He's upstairs with Ginny, everyone else is in the other room," Her face scrunched up and her voice dropped, "I was able to over hear some of what was being said. Something's going on, Professor Snape is going to be making an announcement soon, I've got a bad feeling about this."

At that moment, Ron came barreling down the stairs, somehow sounding like an entire herd of elephants, "Harry!" He yelled and all but tackled him; everyone else knew he was here now. Ginny followed close behind.

"Hey mate," Harry said struggling to get Ron to release him enough to breathe. He then turned to Ginny and hugged her, maybe a tad longer than he had Ron.

"Harry my boy, now that you're here, why don't you all join us in the other room?" Professor Dumbledore held the door open for them as they walked in and sat down.

Hermione noticed a glimmer behind Professor Snape, a tell tale sign of a disillusionment charm, but didn't speak up, she figured it had something to do with why they were here.

"Due to recent events, I was approached by an individual who was in need of help, and wished to join the side of the light. I believe his intentions to be pure, if you would be so kind, Mr. Malfoy?"

All eyes turned to the white haired pure-blood standing behind Professor Snape.

"Professor, you can not possibly be serious!" Various shouts throughout the room were cut short by Dumbledore's upraised hand.

"That is enough, my mind has been made up, and he is to be trusted."

Chapter 1

The room turned into a complete uproar, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny slipped out unnoticed.

"Well this is bloody brilliant! We have another death eater in Head Quarters!" Ron bellowed when they sat down.

"I think Dumbledore might be going around a twist." Ginny said disbelievingly.

"Seriously, this IS Malfoy, git extraordinaire we're talking about, the junior devil re-incarnated." Harry was fuming.

"I'll admit it doesn't make sense, but there has to be a reason, something must have happened, something Dumbledore didn't tell us. For the record, I still don't think Draco took the Dark Mark, no matter how much a prat he is, but he's not capable of evil." Hermione said diplomatically.

"That's why I'm here." Said a voice from behind her. She knew that voice all too well.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry said with no small amount of venom in his voice.

"I know you don't trust me, or my godfather for that matter, but we really are here to help." His voice was pleading, and he seemed truthful, Hermione thought so at least, Harry and Ron looked murderous. "Perhaps, if you knew the whole story, you would understand?"

"I think that would be best." She said and invited him to sit. You could hear Ron's teeth grinding.

"Thank you, I know I owe you all my most sincere apologies for how I have treated you all these years, although I know there were times where you gave as good as you got." He looked pointedly at Hermione. She smirked, that punch in third year had been pretty good.

"To get right to the point, the Dark Lord 'requested' that I take the Dark Mark. I was reluctant and he tried to… Persuade me." He shuddered, "He tortured my mother, used the Cruciatus on her in front of me, and I had no other choice than to watch." He sniffled but continued

"I couldn't take it and I cracked, I agreed to his demands, only to keep my mother from any more pain. As soon as I could, I went to Dumbledore. He informed Severus and I wasn't very surprised to know that he actually was against Voldemort, and so I'm to be a spy. I was taught Occlumency by 'Aunt Bella'," He short of spat, "And so, here I am. I am to go about doing whatever Death Eater duties I'm told and report to Dumbledore of any plans that even my Godfather was not informed of. All I want is to keep my mother safe, she's the only person aside from Severus who I trust and care for."

Hesitantly, Hermione rose from her seat and walked over to Draco who had his head in his hands; she awkwardly put her hand on his back and patted it in what she hoped was a comforting manner. He looked up at her and gave a small sad smile.

**To be honest, I could see nothing else I could do with this chapter so… R&R! I love getting feedback, good, bad, or insane. ;) But I'm going to need ATLEAST three (3) reviews before I post another chapter… I DO need incentive people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A, B, C, D, LSD, None of this belongs to me. **

**All of characters belongs to the sadistic Goddess J.K. Rowling, no copy-right infringement intended, I make no moneys!**

Chapter 2

"Will. You. Stop. Eating!" Hermione punctuated each word with a thwack of her book on his arm.

"Oi! Turn around you lunatic!" Ron said around a mouth full of food.

Hermione whipped her head around to see Harry walking into the Great Hall holding cloth covered ice to his face.

"He's covered in blood again, why is he always covered in blood?" Ginny asked.

"Where have you been, and what happened to your face?" Hermione asked Harry as he sat down.

"Had a run in with Zabini, nothing serious." He said as Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening to all, I would like to start off by introducing the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn, who will be taking over the position as Potions Master her at Hogwarts; meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be taken over by Professor Snape." Whispers filled the hall as Dumbledore announced the last bit and the Slythern table erupted with cheers.

As Dumbledore continued on with his speech, all cheerful stuff, telling about the Aurors at the gates, dark times upon us, Death Eaters trying to get into Hogwarts, and such. Hermione looked across the Hall and saw a very sullen looking Malfoy who, when he saw her studying him he inclined his head to her, a gesture which she returned before turning her attention back to the Headmaster.

"Now, I would like to announce this years Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Malfoy of Slythern, and Miss Granger of Gryffindor; would be so kind as to lead your respective houses along with the prefect to your common rooms?"

"This way please! Padma, why don't you take the rear to make sure that no first years go astray, alright?" Hermione asked her before heading to the front of the hall.

"Alright Hermione," She told her, "I swear the multiply every year…" The girl muttered while continuing walking to the back of the hall.

"I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow, I really want to get settled into my new room." Hermione said after getting everyone situated in the common room.

"Right, the heads of house get their own dormitory, I had forgotten that." Ginny commented.

"You have to share a dormitory with Malfoy?" Ron said incredulously, looking very much like he had just smelled something foul.

"Oh Ronald, you remembered the visit to Grimmauld Place, he's at least making an effort to not be as horrid as he's always been, the least we can do is meet him half way." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. If she was honest with herself, she thought his over-protectiveness endearing, but she really did want to make an effort to at least be civil with Malfoy.

"There's just something not right about all this Hermione…" He said, but hunched over in defeat.

"Anyway, yes, I have to share a dormitory with him, and I would like to go now. So I would like to go now and get some light reading done," Harry and Ron sniggered at that and Hermione glared at them, "and then get some sleep. Good night boys, night Ginny." She said as she walked out the portrait of the fat lady.

Hermione walked down to the 2nd floor landing to the picture of Queen Anne Boleyn.

She curtseyed and gave the password, "The Chaldean Method", and it swung open to a very open common room with a fire place in one corner and a desk on each side of the room. The walls were a nice cream color and there was a dark brown couch and several chairs near the fire with three sets of stairs, the one on the right and left presumably to the common rooms and the other to the bathroom.

"It's very… cozy, I suppose?" A voice said suddenly behind her making her jump and grab her wand and turned around with her it pointed in the face of one, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't hear the portrait open, but it's best not to sneak up on me if you value all parts of your anatomy." She said while stuffing her wand back into her robes pocket.

"Perfectly understandable, mines on the left." He said as he plopped onto the couch and took out his wand and it spit flames into the fire place.

"Alright then Malfoy, I'm going to go and get settled in, I'm completely knackered." She yawned as she started for the stairs on the right.

"Draco."

"Pardon?" She asked, not sure she had really heard him.

"Call me Draco, please. I really do want to make things right." He said shortly.

She stood there seemingly in thought for a minute. "Draco," She said trying it out on her tongue.

"Then I must insist that you call me Hermione as well." She said with a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"Hermione," He said, "I think we might be on the right track now." He gave her a small smirk.

"Hey, I'm the hard one you have to work with, Ron's still convinced you are the epitome of evil." She chuckled lightly. "Right, well, good night Draco."

"Good night Hermione."

***Yawn* I'm SOOO sorry this was short as well, but I'm at a loss for sleep, It's like 9:30 and I've been up since 6 and chasing kids around at theatre camp where I'm an intern at, and I need to get up at 6 again as well. Seeing as I usually sleep till about 9-10, 6 is WAY too early. **

**You know what to do, R&R, I want atleast another 3 more review before the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything recognizable, I do not own. Jo Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and I make no money off this, no copy right infringement intended.**

**I'm very happy with this chappie, we have angst and a lil bits of flirtation between Dramione. ;) **

Hermione, yawning, rubbed her eyes as the sun filtered in through her bedroom window and languidly stretched her arms trying to work all the kinks out from her previous sleeping position.

"Tempus" She muttered after retrieving her wand from her bedside and flicking it in the air. It was 7:30 an her classes didn't start for another hour and a half, so she decided to take a warm shower and join everyone else in the great hall for breakfast.

Pushing the covers off of herself and standing up, she looked through her drawers and methodically laid out her clothes on her bed. She stripped off her pajamas from the night before and put a towel around her before leaving her bedroom and walked out to the bathroom; and toppled over on top of a wet Draco Malfoy.

"Well, good morning to you too Hermione." He groaned out, the fall having knocked the wind out of him.

"Sorry Draco, are you alright?" She asked him, thoroughly flushing before noticing how solid his shoulders were under her palms. He smelled like freshly mowed grass and spearmint tooth paste.

"Besides the fact that your knee is logged in to my kidneys, I'm just peachy." He said while trying to ignore how her breasts would swell when she breathed as they were pressed against his chest and the blush that was creeping from her cheeks down her neck, as well as trying to suppress the bodily response that assured that he was in fact male.

"Bugger it all, sorry." She said again as she tried to get up and realized that her legs were tucked around hers and promptly fell back on top of him. "Oof"

Draco chuckled and started to untangle his limbs from hers and stood up, looking back down at her sprawled on the floor and inwardly groaned before holding out a hand for her to take.

"Thanks," She said as she stumbled getting and once again was pressed against his chest although he was able to keep them from falling over this time.

"I know I'm good looking, but you really need to stop falling all over me Hermione." He gave her a small teasing smile and stepped out of the way for her to step into the bathroom.

"Prat," She grumbled. As Draco started walking towards his room, a thought popped in to his head and turned around abruptly and shouted. "Granger!"

"Huh?" She peeked her head out the door.

"Those dreadful school robes don't do you justice; you look much better this way." He said with a smirk.

Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red before promptly grabbed her wand and threw a jinx at him, which landed on the door to his bedroom as he closed it.

Draco chuckled and dropped his towel and walked to his closet, the Dark Lord is going to be very pleased with the progress he is making so fast already with one part of the Golden Trio. Although, he might be able to take it to a different angle. She really does have quite the body, for a Mudblood. _Best to keep this slow, wouldn't want to scare her off… _He thought.

As Hermione trotted down to breakfast she passed by Nearly Headless Nick.

"Good morning Sir Nicholas." She said smiling at the ghost.

"Hello Hermione! I trust you're excited about starting a new term." He said to her.

"As always, but I suppose it would be too much to just have a normal, quiet year at Hogwarts, wouldn't it?" She joked.

The spirit laughed, "I do suppose so, haven't been a dull moment since you walked in these halls."

"I'd have to concur. Have a good day Sir Nicholas." She waved as she continued walking down the steps, eventually finding her way towards the doors to the Great Hall. Walking in, she made her way down to where her friends were all seated and sat next to Ginny before grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"So haw waft dumking whiff the fwarret?" Ron asked her around a mouthful of food, spraying it all over Ginny.

"Ron, that's bloody gross! Spray it somewhere else." Ginny sneered trying to flick off the odd pieces of pre-chewed food.

"I have no clue what you just said Ron." She said, trying to ignore him, she knew he was asking about Draco, and she really didn't want to deal with it right now.

"I think he said, 'how was bunking with the ferret?'" Harry explained.

"It was fine, he was very… cordial." She said while trying to fight down a blush that was threatening to creep up her neck, remembering the literal "run-in" they had this morning when he saw her practically naked, how was she ever going to face him again, even though she knew she would have to sooner rather than later, they DID share the Heads common room.

"How many times do I have to tell you, if Dumbledore trust him, we should too?" She huffed while crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"Calm down 'Mione, I know what Dumbledore said, but he's like, was 150? Give or take a few years? He's gotten to be a bit loony." Ron said, having finally swallowed all his food.

"That's complete rubbish Ronald, I'm sure he did more than just take Draco's word for it, he probably used Veritaserum or Legilimency." She pointed out to him. "Harry, you could ask him sometime, couldn't you?" She asked him, getting no response. "Harry, Harry, HARRY!" She yelled and Ron elbowed him.

"Ow, what's that Hermione?" He grumbled, and once again proceeded to look off in to space.

Hermione sighed and stood up whilst grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "I'm going to head off to get a good seat in Potions, are you two coming?"

"No, I was told I needed to get an O on my OWLs and I only got an E, remember? I have a free period and then I have a meeting with Dumbledore." Harry told her.

"What about you Ron?" She asked him in a slightly smoother voice.

"I'ff gosh a framf reriond toot." He said around another mouthful of food.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Eloquent as always.", as she started walking down in to the corridor.

"Attention to detail and preparation is the prerequisite of all planning." Professor Slughorn started saying as suddenly Harry and Ron entered in to the classroom.

"Ah, Harry my boy," Slughorn said, "I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see." "Ron Weasley, sir." Ron said smiling; Lavender looked like she was going to cream herself, squeal, or faint or any combination of the three. Hermione sent an evil glare her way, but it went unnoticed by the bobble head blonde girl, but not a certain blonde Head Boy. "But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace, really. So I'm gonna…" Harry pushed him forward because he had started backing towards the door.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out."

"Actually professor we haven't got our books yet." Harry told him.

"Well, get what you want from the cupboard." He waved them to a cupboard at the backroom and promptly fought to get the good book. "Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas as to what they might be?"

Hermione raised her hand in a flash. "Yes, miss…"

"Granger, sir." She walked over to where he had the different cauldrons of potions out. "This one is Veritaserum." She pointed to the clear liquid. "It's a truth telling serum." She pointed to the next one, "And that would be Poly Juice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make. This one," She pointed to the last one, "is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell…" She hesitated for a moment, she had smelled this just this morning. "New parchment, freshly mown grass, and… spearmint tooth paste."

Several of the girls closest seemed to be in a trance like state and were moving closer to the cauldron of Amortentia until the Professor put the cover back on it. "Now it doesn't create actual love. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

"Now, I have a single vial of Felix Felicis, otherwise known as…"

"Liquid Luck." Hermione almost shouted.

"Yes Miss Granger, Liquid Luck." Slughorn said, "Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you'll find all of your endeavors shall succeed, at least until the effects wear off. Now, this one tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, within the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. The recipes can be found on page 10 of your books. Only once has a student been able to brew the potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Good luck to you all. You may begin."

Hermione took a spot next to Harry and Ron and started whispering, "What happened to your free period?"

"McGonagall happened." They said simultaneously.

Hermione was utterly pissed off. Some how, Harry had manage to make a perfect Draught of Living Death even when she herself couldn't do it. Her! Hermione Granger! To make matters worse, the humidity of working over the hot cauldrons had made her hair more puffed up than it ever had been and stayed that way through the rest of her classes. To top it all off, Draco still looked immaculate! Yes, Hermione was pissed.

She huffed her way back to the common room and plopped on her back on the couch and threw her arm over her eyes. "Why can't today just end?" She moaned to herself.

"Sheesh, Hermione, you look a right sight." Draco said coming in from out of the hall.

"Fuck off ferret; I'm not in the mood." She said throwing a pillow at him

. "Ooh hoo, did you just swear? Didn't know you had it in you, miss prim and proper." He replied as he caught the pillow and threw it back on top of her head.

She grabbed it again and shot up and smacked him upside the head with it, he ran for cover of the couch and grabbed his own.

"So that's how you want to play? Very dirty, attacking the enemy while he's defenseless, how Slytherin of you." He mock chided and she launched at him and so started the epic pillow fight.

"Give up yet ferret?" She said laughing at him trying, and failing, to defend himself.

_As he walked up the gates to his house, he waved his wand over his left forearm; releasing the glamour he had disguising his Dark Mark. He went up and showed the Dark Lord his memories._

"_Very good Draco… very good, the girl seems to have taken up full confidence in you. Where one goes, the others shall follow, no matter the amount of their doubt and distrust." Voldemort told his young follower. _

"_Thank you my lord, I believe Potter trusts her judgment more than he lets on, not to mention that we have the credibility of the Headmaster thanks to Severus' testimony on my behalf." Draco replied kneeling in front of his master. _

"_Rise, you are released for the evening, why not go visit your mother." Voldemort chuckled lightly but it sounded more of a hiss. _

"_Thank you my lord, it would be my pleasure." He said standing up off of the floor._

_Draco walked down a series of different hallways, making several turns through the large mansion intent on one specific room. He finally reached the room where his mother was being held she clambered up from where she was sitting. "Draco, no, please." She sobbed; he did this every time he came. _

"_You shouldn't have gone against me on this mother, it was my decision to make, and you should never have tried to interfere. __**Crucio!**__" He used the torture curse on her, making her writhe and scream in pain on the floor. _

_He released the spell, only to walk towards her and place a hard kick in her ribs. "Maybe now, you realize, I am no longer a child that needs to be coddled. You should have been more worried for your own pathetic existence." _

**You know the deal, R&R! If I get a few more reviews I'll put up another chapter. The pillow fight wasn't really planned, it just sort of happened… I had to put in that thing about Lavender, I'm sorry, but she really did look like she was gonna cream herself in the movie, we all knew it, XD. Whew, getting a bit hot? I like this chap a lot more the others that I wrote… Ok, R&R and I'll shut up. Maybe. **

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to be able to get this up, I had this written a week ago, but then my Beta lost power during hurricane Irene and school started last week and I've been really busy, so she finally got this to me a couple days ago, but now you can enjoy it this weekend at least! **** Again, Reviews make me smile!**

**Your ever faithful Rose**


End file.
